clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Polo Field
Polo Field (real name Chris Gliddon) is a moderator in Club Penguin. He has been seen in many of the Club Penguin videos testing out parties along with other Moderators. His favorite item is the Keytar. He is one of the most popular moderators. Trivia *The Club Penguin Team designed the Keytar especially for him on request. **Because of that, it is considered his signature item. *He has 70 Stamps *He has 236 Pins *He is one of the few moderators to have a special day. He goes on each Friday at an event called Field Friday, much like Spike Hike (Spike Saturday), and Loustik005 (Loustik Mercredi). *Polo Field revealed on Twitter that he is really bad at playing the keytar in real life, though it seems to be like a trademark to him. *Polo Field made his first post on the What's New Blog on October 18, 2012. *It was Gizmo who hired Polo Field back in 2006. https://twitter.com/polofield/status/320587541256482816 *Polo Field has a Twitter account - @polofield. **He was the first moderator to have his own public Club Penguin based Twitter account. ***His account was suspended on April 17, 2013 because Twitter thought he was impersonating the real Polo Field. *Polo Field was once Club Penguin's historian. He kept track of all the important things that happened in its history. *He seems to dislike Bambadee, as he stated in a tweet. Gallery Appearance in Club Penguin File:Polo_field_in0game_1212.png|Polo Field spotted in Club Penguin File:Polofied_in_game.png|Polo Field spotted in Club Penguin File:Polo_Field_(Thanks_to_Choco).png|Polo Field spotted in Club Penguin File:Polo_Field_(8).png|Polo Field spotted in Club Penguin RogerMeetsPolo2.png|Polo Field spotted in his igloo PlayingInsturmentsWithAModerator.png|Another sighting of Polo Field File:123Kitten1_Polo_Field_in_game.png|Polo Field inside his igloo file:BLINGBLINGHCTIB 12713.png polospottedhwpartyredcircle.jpg|'Polo Field' spotted at Field Friday on server Sub-Zero. Mmm_Salsa.png Polo My Igloo Again GN.png Wiki Bunch3.png Wiki bunch2.png Wiki bunch.png GN next to Polo.png Polo Again on Snowmobile Dock.png Polo Snowmobile Again.png Polo on Snowmobile.png Twinkiefield2.png Twinkiefield1.png AS11.png AS10.png AS9.png AS8.png AS6.png Poloandmeh.png AS5.png AS4.png AS1.png Me and polo.png Polo And Me.jpg Polofieldlol.jpg lQCEkyQ.png|Meeting Polo Field Player Card Polo Field Playercard #1.png|Polo Field's Operation: Blackout Player card Blackout Polo Field Card.png|Polo Field's #2 Operation: Blackout Player card card Polo Herbert Suit.png|Polo Field wearing Herbert Disguise during Operation: Blackout Polo Field Holiday Card.png|Polo Field's Holiday Party 2012 Player card Polo Field with BBN.png|Polo Field wearing the Bling-Bling Necklace. AS2.png|Polo Field's Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 card. Igloo Polo Field Igloo.png|Polo Field's Igloo Others File:Screenshot_1517.png|Polo Field's old avatar on his Twitter account. File:Screenshot_1620.png|One of his past Twitter icons. File:Screenshot_1691.png|Polo Field's igloo. File:Like_polo.jpg|A sneak peek by Polo Field about the New Igloo Experience File:Halloween_polo.jpg|Another sneak peek by Polo Field for the Halloween Party 2012. Polo Field Holiday Party 2012 Icon.png|Polo Field's Twitter Icon for the Holiday Party 2012 Polo field cool in the cold.png|Polo Field's cameo in Cool In The Cold File:Moose/Polo_same_server.png|Polo Field on the igloo list (Note: Businesmoose's igloo is on the list too ) ab0d8fc6686c6a1fb09fb09e00e9b0cb.png|His Puffle Party 2013 Twitter icon. oie_transparent (81).png|Polo Field in the new penguin design. Polo field thingy.png In Real life Screenshot 2013-01-21 at 05.32.27.png 20b3b193f019089dab395650211eaa85.png|Polo Field in real life. Polo speaking in real life.jpeg|Polo (Chris) speaking at Club Penguin's first media summit. Bloggers with Polo.png BHrP-62CcAEZueN.jpg|Polo Field and Grasstain on Q&A See also *Moderators *Polo Field's Wikia account External links *Twitter *PoloField's Blog Sources and References Category:Club Penguin Staff Category:Moderators Category:People Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins